


Lessons in Pleasure

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth has a few things she needs to tell Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to lionessvalenti for the fine beta work.

“So, what do you want to do tonight, baby?” Peter says using the most sappy lovestruck voice he can manage as he swings his boyfriend’s hands back and forth. “What can I do to make you happy?”

“I don’t need anything more than what I have now,” Neal responds. He notices his lover’s excellent mood and he really wants it to last.

“Are you sure, Neal? It is just the three of us, in private, away from all of our other responsibilities. When we are here, you own me. You can do anything you want to me. How do you want me to show you that I am yours, baby?” Peter says seductively and Neal has to admit it sends shivers down his spine. Peter surely knows what this is doing to Neal’s resolve.

Neal moves his hands up to the other man’s cheek and looks him in the eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you that you don’t have to do anything else to keep me here. I love you.”

“I know, come to bed. Elizabeth will be home soon and she’ll want a warm bed to slip into when she gets here.”

Neal follows him because he never wants to be the reason Elizabeth is unhappy. He supposes that Peter feels the same way. Although, sometimes it seems to be more than that. He thought that Peter’s type-A personality would never let him not be in charge, but maybe he was wrong.

When they get to bed, Peter can’t stay still. He draws Neal into play-fighting until Neal is sitting on his chest. Neal holds Peter's arms above his head and his face barely an inch from his lover. Neal smiles, and then plants a big kiss on his lips.

The two of them are interrupted by a the front door opening and a soft bark from Satchmo greeting Elizabeth as she walks into her house.

Neal struggles trying to hold Peter’s arms in place as they hears El walking up the steps. “Hey Elizabeth, do you think you can help me here? Someone has decided to be extra difficult tonight,” Neal calls out.

“Here, let me help. All of his strong muscles makes it hard to keep him still. Sometimes you need reinforcements.” Elizabeth says.

Neal watches as Elizabeth pulls some pieces of fabric out of the bedside drawer and ties Peter’s wrists together behind his back. She wraps another piece of fabric around Peter’s head and covers his eyes. As she works, Elizabeth tells Neal, “Peter's eyes, brain and mouth don’t always work properly. Sometimes he needs a little help filtering out the noise and the blindfold helps him focus.”

“Will you listen to me now, Peter?” Neal asks.

Peter knows that he’s not allowed to talk, so he simply nods.

Neal crawls closer to Peter so that when he speaks, Peter can feel Neal’s breath warm on his ear.

“I love you. And I honestly can’t imagine being any happier than I am right now. I need you to believe me on this one baby.” Neal gives Peter a kiss on the cheek. “I. Couldn’t. Be. Any. Happier. Please stop worrying about it,” Neal whispers and punctuates his sentiments with another kiss.

Elizabeth smiles at her two men. “You know, Neal, Peter has an amazing tongue. I think he needs to give you a demonstration. What do you think hon, do you want to put on a little show?” Elizabeth asks and Peter responds with another nod.

She guides Peter to Neal's cock and pushes his head forward until he can reach it with his tongue.

Peter takes a few extra moments like he is trying to get to know Neal’s cock. With his arms still tied behind his back, he has to lift Neal's cock with his tongue to get it in his mouth. Neal starts to get impatient as he feels Peter taking his time running his tongue down his cock. It makes Neal look curiously at her.

Elizabeth says quietly, “Peter likes to get real intimate. Sometimes he likes to sweet talk my labia before he eats me out.”

Neal can no longer hear her after that, because Peter is determined to not let him think about anything else besides his mouth on Neal’s cock. Neal moans as Peter puts more and more of his hardened cock in his mouth. Neal is almost incoherent when he starts to come. Peter slowly draws all of Neal’s come into his mouth, but he doesn’t swallow.

Peter moves towards his wife and starts feeding her Neal's seed. Elizabeth sucks the other man's semen out of her husband’s mouth before he moves his mouth down her body.

Peter pushes his face into his wife's folds, but he can’t quite reach her clit with his tongue.

"Neal honey, could you help us out and untie his hands? I need them." she whispers.

Neal promptly follows her directions and starts working on the binds that are holding his lover’s hands together. Peter starts to gently suck on the tip of her clit. He continues by massaging her folds with his lips and tongue until the combination of sweet and bitter moisture that he has had the pleasure of tasting many times before increases on his tongue.

Neal watches as Elizabeth throws her head back in ecstasy and moans loudly. After she finishes, she pulls him from his kneeling position so that he is laying flat against her and kisses him on the forehead.

As Neal takes his place, nestled into Peter’s back he realizes the answer the question of who really has the power in this relationship


End file.
